Family Reunited
by Rainbow820
Summary: Adam has a girlfriend named Chloe. After she is attacked he and her travel to Centium city to enlist the help of Chase, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler. Who is after them this time? Will jealousy tear two brothers apart? Read to find out. Rated K for now. Permanent HIATUS up for adoption
This is going to be an Elite Force story but we will be starting on the Bionic Island first.

* * *

The day after Bree and Chase left Adam and Douglas went back to Giselle's lab to look around. Adam goes to check the power room and is disgusted by the power source.

" Douglas " he calls. No response, " Uncle Douglas " he shouts louder and hears footsteps coming down the hall.

" What Adam, oh " Douglas says walking in the room. It is a teenage girl who has what looks like a wig, that is frayed and burnt. The once golden blonde is black and broken. Her eyes are a vibrant purple creepily open and glazed over. She is wearing a straightjacket that is untied but her hands are strapped to two metal power cores. She has white yoga pants that are stained with blood just like the top.

" What is going on ?" Adam asks and the girl shakes her head eyes no longer glazed over and she jumps back wincing in pain as she does so.

" Who are you, don't hurt me please " the girl begs tears forming in her eyes.

" Hey we are going to help you, why are you strapped to the metal poles?" Douglas asks.

" I can take raw energy from the air, turn it into lightning, and power the building. I had to work for a man named Krane before Giselle " she reveals slumping down.

" What's your name ?" Adam asks looking from his uncle/dad to the young girl.

" S-S stands for secret soldier, I'm bionic please don't be frightened " she says.

" It's ok I am too " Adam says lighting up his eyes.

" What other abilities do you have?" Douglas asks.

" I have super speed. Krane gave most of us one ability but some of us all had two. " she tells them glad to be freed.

" Ok, will you be hurt if we remove the straps?" Douglas asks.

" Good luck they were tied with super strength, are lighting proof, and laser proof " she informs them.

" Good thing I have super strength " Adam tells her grabbing one strap and pulling it apart, he does the same with the other one. She crumples to the ground.

" Thanks " she says trying to pull herself up but wincing as she does so.

" Let me help " Adam says picking her up bridal style. She shivers from the warmth and curls closer to him.

" You ought to pick a name we can't call you S-S " Douglas says.

" What are your names?"she asks.

" I'm Douglas Davenport and this is my son Adam Davenport " Douglas tells her.

" Krane hated you so I like you " she says grinning. " But I thought I heard Adam call you uncle "she says.

" That is because my brother Donald adopted him and his two younger siblings Bree and Chase when I couldn't take care of them. He raised them " Douglas says as they start to walk from the building. They put her in the self driving car Adam sits in the back while Douglas takes shotgun.

" Here you can choose a name " Adam says pulling up a list of girl names for her.

" I will take her back to the lab at the house that way we can work without dealing with the kids " Douglas says and Adam nods.

" I like Chloe " she decides and they nod.

" Chloe it is " Douglas says adding her into the main frame. When they arrive at the house Adam picks her up and carries her inside. He goes to the kitchen elevator and down into the lab. Douglas follows suit.

"Mr. Davenport hey "Adam says putting Chloe in his capsule.

" Who is that?' he asks. Douglas fills him in on what they know. They set straight to work on getting her internal problems fixed. Tasha comes down after hearing the car pull in.

" Poor thing what happened?" she asks.

" Her bionics were used to fuel buildings and it took a toll on her we found her and are trying to save her " Adam says.

" Hmm this calls for a shopping trip later " Tasha announces and Donald rolls his eyes a smile on his face.

" That should be good now about the hair " Douglas says.

" I don't know the electricity keeps frying it that is why this wig is on her " Donald says.

" Rubber stops electricity so why don't you put little rubber pieces on each root so it protected and then tie the hair into the chip so the hair won't fall out, wait carry the 4 yep it works " Adam announces. They all look at him like he has lost it.

" That could work " Douglas says pulling up a model for synthetic hair. He adds in points where it would go into the chip, adds the rubber stoppers to the roots and plans to turn them whatever hair color she chooses to hide them. Donald makes the hair fireproof and adds in the ability for her to have it as long or short as she wants.

" We need you to pick a hair color Chloe " Donald says pulling up a list. Chloe looks through choosing one she likes. She decides on French Roast. It is a dark brown hair color with light shades of bronze in it. Douglas colors the stoppers to match it and they have it put in her. The old hair is taken away and the new one is put in place. Chloe tries out the features and it goes into a bun on top of her head. She smiles and they have the shower mode go on. She is put into some of Bree's old clothes. A teal colored tank top denim jeans and grey Toms.

" You feeling ok Chloe?" Adam asks walking towards the capsule.

" Much better, it would be hard to feel worse after being tied to a floor for 18 years of your life " she says.

" Chloe we need you to stay in there for about two hours your bionics need to be calibrated " Douglas instructs.

" I'll go to the island and check on them " Douglas says leaving.

" I have to go to the penthouse " Donald says.

" Tell them I say hello and I miss them " Adam says Donald nods leaving.

" I'm going to make lunch I'll be back down soon honey " Tasha says to Adam who smiles and nods.

" Your family seems so nice " Chloe notes.

" They are, I'm so sorry this happened to you " Adam says.

" Hey I haven't been happier in my life at this point, these clothes are the best things I've had in years. " Chloe admits sadly. Adam clenches his jaw wanting to hurt Giselle and Krane again.

" How depressing " Eddie says from the wall. Adam jumps from the annoying voice and Chloe does too.

" What is that?" She asks.

" A horrible mistake, that I can dismantle in a few seconds " Adam says glaring at it.

" Touchy I've been upgraded I'd love to see you try and open my control box " Eddie taunts.

" So have I, you forget I can not lift up to 30 tons and I'm only turned up to a level 6. That's a lot of weight " Adam points out. Eddie turns of and Adam sighs in relief.

" He's odd " Chloe says.

" Don't worry once you're all better Douglas will give you the chip upgrade and you will be moved to the island " Adam tells her and she nods.

Once she is done calibrating Douglas comes back and checks which powers she has and is just those two. He gives her the upgrade and starts on the mission suit he lines it all with rubber to hopefully buffer some of it from hurting her. They all have lunch together and Tasha wishes them well before they go to the hydro loop.

" Is that her?" Taylor asks hearing the hydro loop.

" Yeah that's Chloe " Leo says their arms are linked together.

" Hi everyone " Chloe says backing into Adam's chest.

" Alright everyone back off " Douglas says walking ahead of them.

" Come on you guys go train it can never hurt " Adam instructs walking with Chloe after Douglas. Douglas goes into the hospital wing and has them follow him down into a room below.

" This is where we keep the extra capsules " Douglas says.

" You have a lot of students here " Chloe says.

" It's ok I'll help you along " Adam says and she smiles.

" I'm going to design this capsule to repair you every night in case you use your lightning powers which I would suggest you stop using until we can get a good study on them " Douglas says turning on the capsule.

" Thank you so much " Chloe says looking over at Douglas who smiles back glad to be on the right side of things.

" Alright Adam you need to carefully carry this to the machine over there and it will take it up to the student dorms " Douglas says. Adam wraps his arms around the capsule and carries it to the robot thing that takes the platform up. The platform glitches and won't come down.

" Good job Douglas " Adam says. " Well I guess we just have to make a new hole, this is why we need Chase " Adam says.

" No I have other ways out, I'm sure Chase is glad to be rid of Bionic brother toss " Douglas says opening another panel. Adam garbs Douglas by the shirt and tosses him out of the hole. Douglas groans and Adam laughs as he moves to Chloe.

" I'll take you gentler " Adam says.

" Thanks " she says with a smile. He takes her in his arms and jumps from the hole.

" This is going to be interesting " Leo says watching Adam flirt with Chloe. Taylor nods leaning into Leo.

* * *

A month later Adam and Chloe are a couple and everything is running smoothly at the academy.

" Taylor help me pick a dress for my one month date with Adam " Chloe urges.

" Yes the blind girl will help you pick out an outfit " Taylor says.

" Taylor " Chloe whines.

" You know Adam wouldn't care if you showed up in your mission suit right?" Taylor says.

" I don't care " Chloe says and Taylor shakes her head.

" Alright you were going on and on about that store BB Dakota what about something from there " Taylor suggests.

" Yes I can wear the leather jacket over my black dress with orange flowers covering it. And Toms " Chloe says hugging Taylor.

" Glad to be of service " Taylor says and Chloe hops in her capsule getting changed. Adam is wearing a green and white striped top with jeans and sneakers. He has Amaryllis flowers and is leaning against the hydra loop.

" Chloe you look lovely as always " he says kissing her cheek and giving her the flowers.

" So do you " Chloe says and they get in the hydro loop off to Mission Creek. They buy sandwiches and go out to a field to eat. Half way through the date a flash blinds them and they are surrounded by seven cloaked figures with masks. Three on each side the leader on the outside.

" What is going on here ?" Adam demands pulling Chloe closer to him.

" Come with us peacefully and no one has to get hurt " a muffled voice says from behind the mask. Adam charges up and blast waves one half while Chloe lectures the others. The main leader is unfazed and blasts Chloe in the chest with their hand before turning and flying away.

" That wasn't a bionic human that was a superhuman. " Chloe says trying to stand back up. Adam pulls her up and she puts her hair into a ponytail so it is out of her face.

" Look they are humans that's why they are still knocked out " Adam says pulling off the masks.

" I'll call " Chloe starts before she collapses Adam catches her before she can hit the ground.

" Chloe " he shouts shaking her. He calls Douglas and scoops her up. Douglas arrives with three other students who geo-leaped to the location.

" What happened here ?" Douglas asks and waves to the students who start tying up the bad guys. Adam explains how they were ambushed and a three

" We need to go to the Elite Force penthouse. Chloe's chip was damaged from the blast. Chase will have to help " Douglas tells Adam. " You wouldn't have any idea who attacked would you?" Douglas asks.

" All I know is they had a deep voice, wore a cloak and mask. Employed humans to fight silly really like they could hold their own against bionic humans. " Adam says shrugging.

" That must of been the point you weren't supposed to be killed or kidnapped they did what they needed whoever it was, Kaz and Oliver might have an idea of who it was " Douglas says leaving to get bags for the three of them. Adam scoops up Chloe out of her capsule and she wakes up her purple eyes full of tears.

" It really hurts Adam " she says and he kisses her forehead.

" I'm sorry Chloe I should have taken the hit for you " Adam says guiltily.

" No I couldn't carry you around " she jokes making him laugh.

" Here I'll help her to the hydro loop " Taylor says. Adam nods leaning against the wall waiting for Douglas.

" Hey Adam " Daniel says walking up to his eldest brother.

" Hey Daniel any missions lately?" Adam asks.

" No not yet " he says before chasing after one of his friends. Adam shakes his head smiling after the young kid.

" I heard you are leaving for Centium city can I be in charge?" Leo asks and Adam smiles at him.

" Yes I hereby put you in charge or Perry will try and take over the island again " Adam tells him.

" Awesome " Leo says walking away.

" Ready?" Douglas asks from behind making Adam jump.

" Yeah Taylor and Chloe are already at the hydro loop " Adam says taking his and Chloe's bags.

" She will be fine Adam " Douglas says and he nods following Douglas to the hydro loop.

" This will take us to the penthouse in Centium city. It is about a 20 minute ride " Adam tells Chloe sitting next to her.

" Ok I'm tired and it hurts will your brother be able to make it go away?" Chloe asks.

" I hope so Chloe " Adam says lifting up the arm rest so she can lie on his chest. She curls up to him sleep taking over her right away. They sit in silence as Adam strokes her life like hair. When it stops Chase, Bree, Skyler, Kaz, Oliver, and Mr. Davenport are waiting.

" She needs medical attention right away " Douglas says and Adam scoops Chloe up in his arm.

" Wake up Chloe " he says softly and she opens her eyes.

" Whoa her eyes are purple " Kaz says and Chloe smiles at him.

" Chase now " Adam says and he nods. Chase looks at the pretty girl in his brother's arms and gets a surge of jealousy. He has Adam follow him to the medical wing and Adam sets Chloe down on the capsule bed. Any hope Chase had for Adam just being her friend faded when Adam bent over and kissed her before returning to Chase's side.

" I've missed you Chase " Adam says hugging him. Chase forgets about Chloe and returns Adam's hug.

" Me too " he says.

" Can you fix her?" Adam asks.

" I'll do my best " Chase says and Adam nods leaving him to his work.

" Adam " Bree says running at him and Adam catches her.

" Bree I've missed you " he says picking her up a little before dropping her to the ground.

" Kaz, Oliver, Skylar good to see you as well " Adam says.

" You going to break more stuff?" Oliver asks.

" Definitely " Adam replies with a grin.

" Adam, so Kaz has fire powers, Oliver had ice and water power, super strength. And they can both fly " Bree says. " Skylar got back most of her powers, including super strength, flight, super speed, and a bunch of other stuff " Bree adds.

" Yeah I'm stronger than Skyler and Bree wanted me to arm wrestle you. Just be warned I can lift tons of weight " Oliver says.

" What did I say no, Adam could seriously hurt you, with his upgrade he can lift 30 tons don't try it " Mr. Davenport says before walking in the lab to work on Chloe, with Douglas and Chase.

" I say we do it anyways " Adam says flexing his muscles.

" I want to see this " Kaz says.

" Mr. Davenport told us not to " Oliver says.

" If we listen to everything he said we would have never had any fun " Adam complains.

" Alright " Oliver relents. They get set up on the coffee table.

" Three, two, one " Skyler says. Instead of a great battle of strength Adam shoves Oliver's hand down and the table breaks.

" Whoops " Adam says.

" Cool " Kaz says fist bumping with Adam. Kaz turns around shaking his hand in pain.

Bree super speeds around the table and it is fixed.

" Good time " Adam says high fiving her.

" How can you withstand a high five from him?" Oliver asks shaking out his arm.

" We have super durability " Bree says grinning. In the lab Douglas and Donald are trying the solution Chase suggested.

Chase is looking at the hair that was designed for her known as French Roast, her vibrant purple eyes and his systems label her pale skin as rose beige. He sees in her chip the super speed and also the lighting ability that amazes him cause he can see how much it damages her. He sees the nano-bots getting to work and soon she is ready to go.

" We need to find a more permanent solution " Donald says and Chase nods. Chloe gets up and almost falls over from her legs being asleep. Chase catches her around the waist steadying her.

" Thanks Chase " Chloe says smiling at him before following Douglas out of the lab towards the main room. Chase blushes but schools himself as he emerges. Adam sees her and takes her hand pulling her into his side.

" You feeling better?" he asks.

" Yes " Chloe replies.

" Who attacked you guys?" Oliver asks.

" We don't know they were wearing a cloak and mask they had a deep voice and shot a red magic thing at Chloe. They had humans working for them " Adam says.

" The person said they were going to take us but because they had humans I don't think that it was their real plan " Chloe adds.

" I don't know that villain " Oliver says sitting on the table and it breaks.

" You didn't make it sturdy enough " Adam says to Bree who grins.

" Why did it break ?" Donald demands.

" Funny story" Adam starts.

" We were attacked in the middle of nowhere let's focus on that " Chloe cuts in and Adam smiles at her.

" Of course I'll scan the data base come on I'll show you the lab " Oliver says going to the elevator. Adam walks hand in hand with Chloe after him.

" Never thought Adam would get a girlfriend " Bree says.

" Please he has more social skills than both of us combined " Chase says.

" All I heard was you're never getting a girlfriend " Bree taunts Chase sticks his tongue out after her. They all get in the elevator and go down to the lab.

" Whoa it's so cool " Adam says.

" It looks like the one at your house " Chloe says.

" That is why we love it " Bree says her heart swelling as she remembers the old lab.

" Here we can set up, I will get your special capsule here Chloe and another one for Adam. Until Chloe can be healed, I'm assuming you want to stay with her " Douglas says and Adam nods.

" We will find the villain who did this to you, Chloe " Bree assures her turning on the supercomputer. Chase pulls up the Satellite footage of Mission Creek. Chloe tells him where to look and the time. They see the attack and Kaz starts asking Chloe about the lightning.

" It isn't pleasant " Chloe tells him sitting down at one of the desks. Adam stands behind her watching the scene play out. Bree has to wrap her arms around Adam to calm him as his eyes start to turn red when Chloe gets blasted on the screen.

" I think I know who that is, it's a new comic. Her name is Mistress Cyclone when she was 15 a tornado got her and instead of dying she was flung into a pile of radioactive waste and then picked by the tornado again. This gave her the power to create cyclones and strangely to corrupt electronics. I don't it's a comic book. She must have just been created I wonder who the hero is who can defeat her, for some reason she must have thought it was one of you " Oliver says. Adam without thought wraps a protective arm around Chloe's chest. She rubs his arm with her hand as they listen to Oliver and Chase looks on jealously at the scene of affection that they are doing unconsciously.

" See guys don't worry we will find the person who did this " Bree says smiling up at Adam.

" I know " Adam says glad to be with his family.

* * *

End of chapter one, more action in the next one I promise. Hope you enjoyed the start remember to follow, favorite, and comment.


End file.
